


YouTubers Whispers Challenge

by HumHowellelujah (Aecor)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Video making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aecor/pseuds/HumHowellelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil play the YouTubers Whispers Challenge with just the two of them. Based on this post (<a href="http://danandphilaredorks.tumblr.com/post/126872769379/the-whisper-challenge-with-dan-and-phil-by">x</a>).</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTubers Whispers Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than one hour and I did not edit it. At all. Whoops. I also wrote this instead of working on HTGAWM??? please forgive me. I probably won’t the next chapter until next week then. Sorry. Enjoy this short little drabble though.

"Hey Dan?" Phil asked as he barged into their room.

Dan looked up from his laptop screen to glance up at his boyfriend.

"What is it Phil?" Dan asked.

"Remember when we did a collab with Joe about the 'YouTuber Whispers Challenge?"

Dan thought back to that moment before laughing a bit. "Yeah that was pretty funny. Why are you asking though?"

"How about we make our own video with the same challenge but just the two of us?" Phil suggested.

Dan made a face. "That's not really original and you know how I feel about challenges, Phil."

"But Dan!" Phil whined. "But I did so bad last time and everyone thinks I stink at it."

"That's because you do," Dan smirked.

"Come on Dan. It'll be fun though! We always have fun when we make these kinds of videos," Phil said.

Dan sighed. "Okay, only because you really insisted on it."

"Yes!"

 

The two had only started the challenge but are already enjoying it so far. Dan couldn't stop from laughing so much because of Phil's terrible slip ups. Dan had to make Phil guess 'Kanye West is the Kanye Best' and of course Phil thought he was saying 'Hot day test is loving hot day pest'. Dan laughed uncontrollably at Phil as the older male kept complaining about it.

Dan was doing quite well at this game, and at this point, he could pretty much read anyone's lips. But he decided that in the next round, he'd just mess with Phil for fun. He figured that Phil wouldn't mind and could just edit that part out later.

"Alright Dan. It is your turn." Phil took the headphones and tried to place them onto Dan's head before failing miserably.

"Give me this," Dan said before putting the headphones on his head properly.

"Okay, ready?" Phil asked.

"Wait, wait. Let me turn on the music," Dan said. He opened up his phone and pressed play before being shocked by the volume of the music. "Okay. I'm ready," he practically yelled.

Phil laughed before reading his sentence. "I love lions."

Easy one, Dan thought and he almost rolled his eyes at the simplicity of it too.

"I love Phil Lester?" Dan replied.

Phil shook his head before mouthing the word 'no'.

"No, I love lions," Phil repeated, slowly this time.

'I love Phil Lester?!" Dan yelled.

"No! I love lions!" Phil laughed.

"Phil Lester is such a lovely person?" Dan said.

"Da-"

"I'm Phil trash #1."

Phil finally understood now. His stupid boyfriend was just messing with him. He smiled adoringly at the younger man before him.

"Phil Lester has an adorable personality," Dan said.

"You're such a dork," Phil said teasingly while pushing Dan lightly.

"I love lions?" Dan smiled innocently.

Phil chuckled. "I'm sure you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay thanks for reading this!! Give me kudos and comments because they make me happy also please go check out my chaptered fic that I’m working on called “[How to Get Away With Marriage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4627014/chapters/10549593)” #spon but please seriously it would mean a lot to me :)


End file.
